


the question

by smeds1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, M/M, sorry - Freeform, they're fruits, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeds1/pseuds/smeds1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cotton eyed joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren crapapple and Armin cantolouep were bf’s. Theyd been bf’s 4evar. Even Miksa dragonfritu didnt gnu when theyd become bf’s. Now, Armin-chan was doign the dishes - dey were tiny platcsi paltes so it was O.Kaaaaayyyy. Eren-senpai rolled in and aksed Armin something.

“armin-kouhai?” Armin-hammer turned around and he wsa liek, “wat.”

“why dont we haev dicks?” 

“gee i dont fjuking no ern maybe its cuz we fjucking friuts!” Eren ihavecrabsaplle began to cri. Miska was liek, “ern why cri?” Thne she eight him.

 

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

“ern!” The he-man look alike scremad as misaka eated eren. Mikisa coudlnt halp it, she wantde the d.

She wanted the e.

Erne-kun, howevar, was still aliev in mikasa-chan’s stewmache. he crid tears of crab juice because he was a crababbl.

Suddenely, levi-senpie lemon rolleed in, his crapat flowing in teh breese. “WhAt tHe FUCk r Uo ShITS doIiiiieEEENG?” he yellied.

mIskani-san scowled at teh leman and spitted seedes at him bbcs she could. armn cryed becausse ereeeeennnn was not ther and miksa felted badd.

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to lericaera for helping me with this beautiful chapter

jeana horseseradish wsa mindidng his awn bidness whn he hersd th screm of animin. Y he screm liek tht, jen ax hiself. He rool iton the ktchin and c moskow eat ern crababl.

“moscow, y u eat ern cababl” he askded.

“I h8 u” milk say “aslo i am hunger”

“well den u cna eat dis dik”

ofensive, mniaksa decied 2 eta jane aso.

he cri bcc he is eatd. she cri bcc she consmued teh fcukboi. arm cri abut erane scrabble. ern crabby cri bcc he is nwo wiht jaen. lemonvi cri bcaseue his quad is ded.

excpt ern.

fcuk ern.

THE END.

bUT WAIT

 

 

thres moer.

 

ern crap was cring so much moose womn explodd.

Her shrap barbs inFLUenza evrwhre an stabbded erwn the pinappl (cuz he toll nd yelo.). he hda bin rollin around 2 chekc on his fello fruits when s!!!!!uddenl!!!!y!!!! he was ded.

“ha hA ha” hangirine laffed at erwin. then she ded too.

THE END.

(4 real this tiem)


End file.
